La Libreta de Deidara
by vicsi
Summary: Por un favor extraño Deidara termina viviendo en el departamento de Sasori, a todo esto se ve obligado a llevar una pequeña libreta ¿Que cosas se supone que tiene que escribir?


**Hi! Bueno, este es mi primer fic en mucho tiempo así que ando algo ansiosa por subirlo. Es una idea que viene dando vueltas hace rato y ta tenía que hacer algo con ella...¿No?**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la serie Naruto y todo esop.**

Movía inquieta la pajita que estaba dentro del vaso a tal punto que llegaba a ser desesperante, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le sacaría el vaso para que dejara de hacer eso. Y lo estaba por hacer cuando ella respiró profundo y una sonrisa aun mayor a la que ya tenía apareció de la nada, 'Demasiado sonriente' pensó para sus adentros, eso era realmente una mala señal solo faltaba…

-Dei Dei- si, justamente eso. Ese maldito diminutivo que lo atormentaba desde la infancia, desde que la conocía mejor dicho. Podía intentar ser duro o incluso pretender hacerse el indiferente como venía haciendo hacia un buen rato pero cuando Konan le decía ese apodo de osito de peluche ya sabía que estaba perdido. Iba a terminar accediendo a lo que fuera, ese era el maldito efecto que tenía ese jodido apodo- Deei Deei- Ella se estiró sobre la mesa y le pellizcó la mejilla para que reaccionara.

-Taa- Se quejó volviendo al mundo, prestándole atención a su amiga–¿Qué te pasa?-De nuevo esa sonrisa por parte de Konan

-Necesitó pedirte un favorcito- Una expresión entre pánico y curiosidad se formó en su rostro, aquello no era normal y mucho menos podía ser bueno. Y no estaba equivocado, con eso junto a un pequeño paquete comenzaron sus problemas

**Un mes después….**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, con ese mágico brillo, único, inigualable. En ese momento fue que algo pareció no estar bien….

¿Por qué las estrellas podían brillar y él no?

Entrecerró los ojos y se concentró en una que parecía cambiar de colores, de violeta a rojo, luego a amarillo y de nuevo a violeta. De pronto la gravedad junto con su sobresalto conspiraron en su contra y cayó del muro en el que estaba sentado.

¡Aquella pequeña estrella se había acercado demasiado! Al verse acosada la pequeña había comenzado una frenética carrera hacia el rubio y con cara de enfado se acercaba cada vez más rápido. Se paró como pudo y comenzó a correr, cuando una estrella te sale a perseguir lo mejor que podes hacer es correr hasta que la estrella te alcance y te tire al piso, como le terminó pasando.

Inclinó la cabeza a un costado y se concentró en la estrellita que comenzaba a revolotear a su alrededor, saltando sobre su estómago haciéndole cosquillas.

- Deidara- Lo pareó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza para que reaccionara- Vamos.

-¿He? – El rubio intentó ponerse de pie pero como era de esperarse apenas y si podía mantener el equilibrio, después de todo la molesta estrella estaba girando a su alrededor y le hacía perder el equilibrio. Era eso o todo el alcohol que había tomado en las últimas 5 horas llevándolo al borde del coma etílico estaban haciendo efecto. –¿Tan temprano?

- …-Sasori resopló molesto luego de mirar hacia sus costados, ya todos se habían ido- Vamos a ir a un boliche, vamos.

-¡Si! ¡Así se habla!-Gritaba en el suelo, mejor dicho en medio de la calle – Sabía que había un tipo divertido en algún lugar de toda esa amargura y aburrimiento- Seguía gritando.

El pelirrojo, que ya le llevaba más de media cuadra de ventaja se paró en seco y lo miró por encima del hombro con ganas de matarlo pero se tenía que contener. Miró su reloj y esperó hasta que Deidara lo alcanzara. Más tarde se las cobraría todas al rubio.

Sin embargo el menor se detuvo a unos pasos del mayor que lo miraba impaciente.

¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó al ver que el rubio no paraba de reírse mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles – idiota – Se acercó a él y puso el brazo del rubio sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar más rapido. En el estado en el que estaba tenía suerte si llegaban enteros a su apartamento a las 4 de la tarde.

Hey yo puedo solo- Se quejaba mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

-En el esta..- El rubio volvió a estallar en carcajadas – ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- De nuevo balbuceos inentendibles -…- Sasori lo miró molesto y consideró seriamente la idea de dejarlo tirado en medio de la calle a su propia suerte, pero sabía que por más que quisiera no podía. De repente las carcajadas se detuvieron, Deidara se había dormido. 'Ya era hora' pensó, pero aunque pareciera imposible cargar con el rubio se le hacía mucho más complicado ¿Ahora cómo iban a volver a su apartamento? Apenas y si podía sostener a Deidara, olvídense de caminar más de tres cuadras con el peso muerto del rubio. Resopló cansado, en verdad ese idiota se las iba a pagar todas.

Al final terminaron tomando un taxi, que le resultó excesivamente caro al pelirrojo pero era la única forma que tenía para volver con el rubio, era eso o quedarse durmiendo en la plaza en la que habían terminado.

Con dificultad abrió la cerradura del apartamento y tan pronto como pudo dejó a Deidara en la cama yéndose de inmediato al baño, la peste a alcohol lo estaba matando.

El olor a la dulce miel, y a la masa recién cocinada llegaron para despertarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Solo podía significar una cosa, Sasori estaba haciendo panqueques.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, la resaca llegó de inmediato. Y de la misma forma enérgica como se había parado se volvió a refugiar en las sabanas. Cuando sintió que el mundo dejaba de moverse se sentó de nuevo en la cama, esta vez con más cuidado sujetando con fuerza su cabeza y cerrando los ojos un poco. En ese momento la luz del sol era su enemigo mortal.

Como pudo se paró de la cama con intenciones de ir a la cocina pero era una misión imposible en las condiciones que estaba. Por otra parte, con cada paso que daba hacia su destino el olor a los panqueques se hacía más fuerte y le daban las fuerzas que necesitaba para continuar eludiendo muebles asesinos y los mortales rayos de sol.

Tan pronto como vio esa roja cabellera de espaldas a la mesa de la cocina, con una espátula en su mano, no tardo ni tres segundos en quedar sentado en la mesa con los cubiertos en su mano. Amaba los sábados por una simple relación de hechos:

Sábado= Sasori en la cocina, Sasori en la cocina = panqueques; Panqueques= Sábado =  
>Resultado 'I love Sábados'<p>

ComidaComidaComidaComiiidaaaa- Gritaba pegando los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Sasori lo miró molesto y el rubio rodó los ojos- Perdón- y de forma infantil acarició la mesa hasta que el otro le sacó la mirada de encima- ¿Cuánto falta?- Sasori resopló y se quedó callado, lo que menos quería era soportar al rubio un sábado en la mañana.

Por su parte Deidara dedujo que el desayuno no estaba listo y que el tiempo que estaba pasando hay en la mesa eran valiosos minutos que hubiera podido pasar durmiendo. Pero.. pero… pero… en ese momento lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si hubiera visto un fantasma, ¡como si se tratara de una revelación! Estaba tan enfrente a sus ojos, ¡enfrente de él! Y era tan, tan, tan, tan…

Me tenes harto con esa maldita risa tuya, ya cállate y come –Estaba punto de replicarle algo pero en el momento en que abrió la boca Sasori señaló la mesa y por arte de magia, sobre la hermosa mesa, debajo de su babeante mentón y entre los hambrientos cubiertos había aparecido el reluciente plato de panqueques que goteaban dulce de leche.

Deidara pareció pensarlo por un nanosegundo pero de inmediato se abalanzó sobre su indefensa presa, el pobre panqueque. Claro que todo ante la mirada asqueada de Sasori por la falta de modales del otro.

De cualquier forma antes de que terminara de desayunar, Sasori se levantó de la mesa y había ido hacia la pequeña biblioteca que tenían en el living. De nuevo una suave risita escapó de los labios de Deidara, recordando con gracias las palabras de su querida amiga peli azul.

Flash back

No era la primera vez que se reunían a tomar hasta quedar cerca del coma etílico, pero si era la primera en la que Konan estaba más borracha que é y eso sí que era un hecho muy poco común.

Hidan y Kisame hacía rato que estaban durmiendo, entregados completamente a las bromas de Zetzu y los demás. Por otra parte estaban ellos, Konan apenas consiente de sus actos y Deidara demasiado sorprendido del estado de la chica como para pensar en su borrachera.

Nee.. Dei-chiiii… - Llamó la chica captando la atención del rubio. Konan estaba realmente ebria y en los diez años que la conocía nunca la había visto así.- ¿Cómo te trata la vida con saso-chan? – Deidara hizo un intento por contestar pero la otra siguió hablando- De seguro no te deja ni respirar tranquilo –Rio a carcajadas, y se hubiera caído del pequeño banco en que estaban de no ser porque el rubio atinó al agarrarla del brazo. ¿Quién lo diría? Por culpa de la borrachera de Konan él tenía que ser el responsable – Deidara, no hagas esto, no toques aquello, ¿es necesario que seas tan idiota?- Comenzó su muy mala imitación del pelirrojo, al cual siguió por un buen rato.

… - En ese momento algo en la mente del rubio hizo una especie de 'click' -Un momento- Golpeó la mesa asustando a la otra que de nuevo casi se caía del banco- Si sabias que era un completo amargo ¿Por qué me dijiste que me fuera con ese imbécil? –Lo miró molesto y la peli azul volvió a reír a carcajadas, estiró la mejilla de Deidara como si fuera de chicle y aprovechó para robarle su vaso de cerveza.

Siempre caes –Volvió a reír- Neee…Dei-chiiii un te enojeees- Hizo un muy poco convincente lloriqueo- bueno bueeeno no pongas esa cara… fueeee –Le dio un gran sorbo al vaso que antes era del rubio- porque me parció divertiiidooo ver como mi deeei-chi sobrevivia al humor de perros de saso-chan y … poruqe tienes una misión- Hizo un intento de risa maléfica

Eres cruel- Hizo un puchero y le quitó de la mano su vaso.

Enano –Dijo sacándole la lengua

Vieja

Rubio oxigenado- Y así comenzaron a discutir como normalmente lo hacían, hasta que en un momento Konan abrió los ojos como plato y comenzó a reír, esta vez cayendo al piso pero sin dejar de reír- Lo viste ¿no? –Seguía riendo- Por favor decime que lo viste

Deidara se colocó en el lugar de Konan, y vio como Zetzu y Hidan estaban en la misión suicida de ponerle a Kisame una pollera y un sostén sin que el otro se despertara Deidara comenzó a reír tan pronto como Kisame se movió y los otros dos salieron corriendo a todo lo que les daban las piernas, llevándose todo por delante pero al fin y al cavo corriendo.

¡Eso no idiota!-Le gritó tomándolo de su cabeza y moviéndola hasta que se quedó mirando a Sasori – Ves ¡Ves!-Le gritó en el odio volviendo a reír.

Si, si, su pelo parece un nido de pájaros pero no es muy diferente a los otros días – Konan lo miro molesta.

Pero que tarado.. digo si pero no es eso – Intentaba hablar entre risas, cuando pudo lo agarró del cuello y lo acercó hacia ella- Mira, solo porque eres un rubio oxigenado te lo voy a decir –Aclaro su garganta e hizo una corta pausa- Sasori… tiene trasero de chica – cotilleó por lo bajo soltando una risita a lo que Deidara miraba sin entender mucho.

Fin Flash Back

Se atragantó con un trozo de tostada que hacía tiempo paseaba dentro de su boca y desesperado corrió hasta el grifo de agua. Tomó de él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tosió un poco clavando su mirada en su compañero de piso que inmutable apenas se había percatado de su atraganto.

Estoy bien, gracias, no tienes que preocuparte saso-chan- Hablo molesto al ver que el otro ni siquiera había separado al vista del libro. Pero sin embargo en ese momento levantara la mirada de su libro como con ganas de matarle. Algo le decía que había sido ese "saso-chan".

No me hables como si fueras mi amigo o algo así - Sasori se paró del sillón y caminó hacia el rubio. Después de cuatro tediosas semanas completas de convivencia con el rubio su paciencia se había agotado- Solo estás viviendo acá porque no puedo pagar el alquiler y porque Konan me lo pidió, cualquier otro idiota podría ser mucho mejor que vos. ¿Entendés o necesitas que te lo diga con palitos?- Deidara parpadeó un par de veces ¿Qué pretendía con eso? Ni que él fuera buena compañía. Él otro bufó molesto y se fue hacia su cuarto.

Trasero de mujer – Susurró entre risitas al ver como el oscilante trasero perfectamente redondeo se encaminaba hacia su destino- Chao saso-chan- Dijo como si nada al ver que este ya había entrado a su cuarto. Se sentó a comer lo que le quedaba de desayuno cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, ¿Un mensaje de Konan tan temprano?- Esto no va a ser nada fácil- Resopló pensando en su pequeña misión imposible.

Tragó otro panqueque y miró por la ventana antes de ir a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama. Respiró profundo, tendría que empezar ¿No? Se estiró y de debajo de la cama sacó una pequeña libreta un tanto vieja, camino hasta el escritorio y con la lapicera en la mano se quedó pensando un rato ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que escribir?

Waaaa- Gritó totalmente frustrado después de veinte minutos ante la pequeña hoja que estaba completamente en blanco a no ser por una palabra que había escrito el primer día que se había mudado. Resopló un poco maldiciendo a toda la humanidad ¡¿Por qué a él? Se paró de la silla y se tiró en la cama mirando a lo lejos la libreta, pensando en esa única palabra escrita-Sasori….

Afuera de la ventana una estrella lo miraba divertida, como si se burlara de él ¿Acaso debería comenzar a correr?

Bueno, este fue el primer cap, espero que les gustara. Se aceptan sugerencias y criticas!

¿Rev?


End file.
